


Всем свойственно ошибаться...

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к сериям 2.09-2.11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всем свойственно ошибаться...

\- Дин, нет! Иди с ними. Это твой единственный шанс! – Сэму было больно это говорить и выпроваживать Дина, но видеть, как он сам мог его убить, еще больнее.  
\- Так легко ты от меня не отделаешься, – Дин даже умудрился тепло улыбнуться брату.  
На просьбу сержанта поехать с ними Дин ответил упрямым и яростным взглядом. Сэм не мог больше сдерживать свой страх, и на глаза предательски навернулись слезы, пока брат прощался с доктором и закрывал на замок дверь.  
\- Жаль, картишек нет или настольного футбола, – Дин даже сейчас старался «держать марку» перед младшим братом, ухмыляясь и шутя.  
\- Дин, не надо… Уезжай отсюда…- Сэм, услышав себя, не поверил, что это его голос. Так отчетливо в нем слышалась отчаянная мольба.  
\- Ни за что…  
\- Дай мне пистолет и иди…  
\- Последний раз говорю, Сэм, нет!   
Дин внешне на удивление казался спокойным, но все же глаза выдавали его. В них столько всего сочеталось, что поневоле становилось неловко.  
\- Ничего глупее ты не делал! – Сэм уже чувствовал, что начинает истерить.   
\- Вот уж не знаю…- фирменная ухмылка, для которой сейчас было не место, – а та официантка в Тампе? Уууххххх… - и для пущего эффекта еще скривился и передернул плечами.  
Но Сэм знал, что эта всего лишь маска. Сам же он уже не стеснялся своих слез.  
\- Дин, я болен…со мной все кончено…но ты не должен умирать…  
\- Нет…  
\- Ты должен жить дальше…  
\- А я хочу…  
\- Что?! – Сэму сначала показалось, что он ослышался, но по глазам Дина было понятно, что нет.  
\- Я устал, Сэм… - Дин отошел и сел напротив, на тумбочку, достав свой пистолет из-за пояса, – от этой работы…жизни…- нервная улыбка, – этот груз давит мне на плечи, я устал…  
\- Ну и что, ты решил сдаться?! – от такой новости слезы застряли где-то в горле. Не верилось, что старший брат, его образец для подражания, так просто опустил руки и сдался. – Просто лечь и умереть? Слушай, Дин, я знаю, эта история с отцом…  
\- Ты ошибаешься… - Дин даже не дал брату договорить, перебив его и старательно избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, - дело не в отце… конечно, в нем тоже, но…  
\- Так в чем же тогда? – Сэм был очень удивлен.  
\- Сэмми…не стоит…мы все равно…  
\- Дин! Вот именно, что мы все равно умрем, говори! – Сэм чувствовал, что уже начинает злиться. И тому виной был не вирус, а упертость брата.  
\- Тебе не понравится правда… - Дин как-то жалобно это сказал и наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.   
\- Плевать!  
Дин о чем-то раздумывал несколько мгновений, показавшихся Сэму вечностью. Вдруг Дин, преодолев разделяющее их расстояние в несколько шагов, мягко поцеловал брата. Сэм резко дернулся и густо залился краской.  
\- Я же говорил, что правда тебе не понравится… - едва слышно отозвался Дин, и, развернувшись, сделал шаг по направлению к той тумбочке, на которой сидел, и тут почувствовал, что его держат за запястье. – Сэм…не надо… - даже не обернувшись, он знал, что брат сейчас смотрит на него своими щенячьими глазками, – мне твои жертвы не нужны…  
\- Заткнись… - пробормотал Сэм и с силой дернул его на себя, – у нас не так уж много времени осталось. И, прижав к себе Дина, сам поцеловал его страстно и жестко.  
Дин сначала вырывался, но Сэм держал крепко. В итоге одежда полетела на пол, а больничная кушетка была явно мала для двух взрослых парней…  
***  
Когда раздался стук в дверь, Дин от неожиданности свалился с брата и что-то невнятное проворчал с пола, потирая ушибленную пятую точку.   
\- Вы должны это видеть! – взволнованно крикнула докторша за дверью.  
\- Минуточку… - Дин выглядел на редкость смущенным и от этого еще более милым. Сэм даже улыбнулся увиденному.   
Брат кинул ему свою футболку и, прошипев «Вытрись», быстро натянул джинсы и свитер на голое тело, вылетел за дверь.  
В итоге оказалось, что люди из всего города просто исчезли за одну ночь. А в крови Сэма вируса не обнаружилось. И пока доктор брала анализы, Винчестеры стояли красные как помидоры, потому что следы их «ожидания» было сложно не заметить. Но женщина попалась понимающая и ничего не сказала, лишь поблагодарила за все.   
Проводив сержанта и Танера, Дин обернулся и уставился на брата нечитаемым взглядом.  
\- Слушай, не смотри на меня так, – Сэму было не по себе от такого взгляда, - я сам не понимаю…  
\- Теперь точно потеряю сон! Почему здесь? Почему сейчас? Куда все подевались? Не растворились же в воздухе! – Дин снова был в ярости.  
\- И почему я не заразился… - чуть слышно сказал Сэм, но брат все равно услышал.  
\- Знаешь, это хороший вопрос! А я уже было начал чувствовать, что все кончилось!   
Сэм молча сел в Импалу следом за братом, не решаясь сейчас говорить тому что-либо. Не хотелось огрести без причины. Но вскоре все же пришлось нарушить молчание:  
\- Дин…нам все равно придется поговорить о случившемся…  
\- Мы уже все обсудили.  
\- Ты не понял…  
Дин даже не посмотрел на него, только сжал челюсти до такой степени, что на скулах заиграли желваки, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик. Какой же он идиот, раз позволил себе пойти на поводу у эмоций и чувств. Что хочет сказать брат, он уже точно знал. И он окажется прав. Это все было большой ошибкой, не стоило рассказывать правду. И будет правильнее согласиться с Сэмом и все забыть. Только как можно забыть воплотившийся в реальность сон?! Вопрос на миллион…  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Дин боковым зрением заметил, что Сэм рассматривает его. В его глазах было много эмоций, но вот чего Дин не ожидал увидеть, так это желание, такое же, как у него, если не сильнее. Сэм облизнулся по привычке, и Дин сразу же уставился на дорогу, потому что воспоминания об этих губах были слишком свежи. И дальнейшие мысли могли привести к тому, что он свернул бы на обочину и…Дин резко одернул себя и включил магнитолу погромче, стараясь хоть как-то отвлечься и не позволяя себе больше смотреть на брата.  
***  
Они остановились возле какой-то речки и, облокотившись на забор, пили пиво, найденное в дорожном холодильнике, в полном молчании, глядя куда-то вдаль. Дин старательно избегал смотреть брату в глаза, чувствуя перед ним вину. Но Сэм нарушил молчание первый, развернувшись, сел на забор и спокойно произнес:  
\- Итак…  
\- Сэм…не начинай…  
\- Дин, то, что между нами произошло, это было…  
\- …ошибкой! Я понял это сразу, Сэм, – Дин опустил голову, чувствуя, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы, – я знал, что ты это скажешь…  
\- Я…я…черт…- Сэм залпом выпил всю бутылку, не находя нужных слов. – Ты говорил, что устал охотиться…Давай, начнем с этого…  
\- Нет, Сэм! Я обещал отцу…  
Брат снова подключил свой щенячий взгляд, и Дину пришлось выложить все, что перед смертью рассказал Джон. Сэм, шокированный новостью, ушел в Импалу и молчал всю дорогу. К вечеру начался сильный ливень, и им пришлось остановиться в придорожном мотеле, так во время попавшемуся на пути. Сейчас Дин чувствовал двойную вину перед братом, и на душе от этого было очень хреново.  
Как только они зашли в номер, Сэм сразу же прижал брата к стене и поцеловал. Дин, если сказать, что был удивлен, значит, ничего не сказать. Он был в шоке от того, что выкинул Сэм.  
\- Диин… - полустон – полувсхлип, – я хочу тебя…  
Дин снова был очень и очень удивлен. Он-то думал, Сэм хочет все поскорее забыть и при первой же возможности сбежит куда подальше, а тут такое.  
\- Сэмми, не надо, – он изо всех сил старался, чтобы голос не задрожал. Но Сэм потянул его к ближайшей кровати, попутно раздеваясь, и все мысли выветрились на раз.  
За окном стучал дождь, отбивая лишь ему одному известную мелодию и приглушая их стоны и крики…Дин помнил, что перед тем, как провалиться в сон, Сэм прижимался к его груди спиной и сжимал его руку в своей ладони.  
Сейчас же он проснулся, словно что-то его хорошенько толкнуло в спину. Там, где лежал недавно Сэм, простыня была холодная. В ванной свет был выключен, и в номере присутствие брата не наблюдалось.   
\- Сэмми? – прохрипел Дин, еще толком не проснувшись и понадеявшись на чудо, но ответа не последовало. Дин сразу же схватил телефон, лежащий рядом на прикроватной тумбочке, и набрал номер брата. Автоматический голос сообщил о недоступности абонента.  
\- Ты всегда был умным мальчиком, Сэм…только зачем ты сбежал…- тяжело вздохнув, Дин уткнулся в подушку.  
Потом резко соскочил с кровати и начал собирать разбросанную по номеру его одежду, параллельно набирая еще один номер. После нескольких гудков в трубке щелкнуло:  
\- Алло, Элен?  
***  
Импала не бешеной скорости неслась по пустынной ночной трассе. Дин даже любимую музыку не стал включать, сосредоточившись на ускользающей под колесами дороге. Он старался сейчас не допускать ни единой мысли о том, что с его Сэмми могло что-то случиться.   
Но мысли все равно нет-нет, да и проскальзывали. Только совершенно не об этом. Для Дина осталось загадкой, почему Сэм сбежал не после ночи в больнице, а только сейчас, после того, как сам же проявил инициативу. Что-то здесь было не чисто. Поэтому желание отыскать этого упрямца было сильным, как никогда. Дин вытрясет из него правду, как только найдет.   
Из раздумий его вырвал телефонный звонок, разорвавший звенящую тишину, повисшую в салоне. Одного «Это Элен» хватило, чтобы Дин занервничал достаточно сильно. Оказалось, Сэм был у нее в баре сегодня утром, но куда отправился, женщина не хотела говорить, потому что дала обещание молчать. Дин недоумевал, зачем тогда вообще стоило звонить?! Чувствуя, что начинает злиться, он уже хотел перейти на грубость, как в трубке прозвучало «Ладно, какого черта?! Зачем еще нужна семья?!», и Элен назвала город. Дин только этого и ждал. Спешно поблагодарив женщину, сбросил звонок и вдавил педаль газа до конца. Сейчас главное было побыстрее добраться до Сэма.  
Уже было далеко за полдень, когда Дин свернул на стоянку мотеля под названием «Синяя роза». Случайно увидев в окне одного из номеров знакомую спину, он облегченно выдохнул и пробормотал:  
\- Слава богу, ты цел.  
В этот момент Сэм обернулся, и стоило Дину только его увидеть, как воспоминания о недавней ночи накрыли с новой силой. В памяти они были еще слишком свежи. Дин нервно сглотнул, вспомнив, как Сэм стонал и извивался под ним. Но тут брат отошел от окна, и в номере Дин увидел милую девушку.   
\- Снова к нормальной жизни, да, Сэмми?!   
Почему-то стало обидно и противно одновременно. Зачем Сэм тогда все это начал?! Дин бы и дальше мучился, потихоньку сходя от ненормального желания. Но тут неожиданно раздался выстрел. Точнее, разбилось стекло от пули в номере Сэма, самого выстрела слышно не было. Быстро определив, откуда стреляют, Дин побежал по направлению к одноэтажному зданию, забыв про все обиды на Сэма. Его младшего брата пытаются убить, он этого так просто не оставит.   
На крыше оказался Гордон. И он уже прицелился снова, намереваясь, наверное, попасть в голову Сэму, потянулся к курку. Дин подоспел как раз вовремя и со всей силы пнул его по лицу. Гордон такого поворота событий явно не ожидал.   
Дин долго был его по лицу, но тот никак не отключался. Даже больше того, Гордон оказался хитрее, и успел дотянуться до винтовки, которую Дин выбил у него из рук. Получив несколько ударов прикладом, Винчестер потерял сознание.  
***  
Сэм не заставил себя долго ждать. Дин уже был привязан к стулу, когда зазвонил его мобильник, и Гордон с улыбкой, даже с оскалом акулы поднес трубку к его уху. Дин старался себя ничем не выдать перед Гордоном, когда предупреждал брата кодовым словом. Но Уокер, сволочь, все понял и после нудного монолога о том, что Сэмми мирское зло и его нужно убить, завязал Дину рот. Винчестер с ненавистью смотрел Гордону в глаза, проклиная себя за оплошность и сетуя на беспомощность. Сэма здесь ждет смерть, и он ничего сделать и никак помочь ему не сможет. Только не это. Дин не переживет, если с его младшим братом что-то случится, а уж если это произойдет на его глазах…Гордон тем временем все любезно показал и рассказал, как именно Сэм должен умереть. А после сел рядом на стул и принялся ждать его. Дин же все это время пытался сообразить, как можно освободиться. Но никаких вариантов не было, веревки были крепко зафиксированы на ногах и руках. Все оружие было отобрано, и даже рот завязан. Предупредить Сэма не было никакой возможности. Как Дин сдержал слезы, осознавая участь младшего, осталось загадкой. Спустя какое-то время в замке послышалась тихая возня, и Уокер сразу вскинулся:  
\- Слышишь? – после недолгой паузы продолжил, - вот и он.   
И сразу же на входе, за спиной Дина, прогремел взрыв – одна из ловушек Гордона. Сердце Винчестера готово было разорваться от боли, и он закричал, но из-за чертовой повязки послышалось только приглушенное невнятное мычание.   
\- Погоди, пока рано, - произнес Уокер, оставаясь по-прежнему невозмутимо спокойным, - жди…  
Винчестер замер, прислушиваясь к звукам. Если у него и была хотя бы крохотная надежда, что Сэм спасся, то после того, как прогремел второй взрыв, она растаяла как лед на солнцепеке.   
Казалось, он вот-вот сойдет с ума от выжигающей боли. Еще и этот урод со своим сочувствием вскинул винтовку и пошел смотреть на свои труды. Дин пытался вырваться из плена веревок, мечтая сломать стул и убить Уокера как можно медленнее, но ничего не вышло.   
Неожиданно оттуда, где прозвучали взрывы, раздались голоса. Дин сначала не поверил собственным ушам, уже не надеясь услышать этот голос, но сэмово «я кому сказал» он не перепутал бы ни с чьим другим. Дальше последовали звуки борьбы и через пару секунд, пробив хлипкую стенку, в комнату влетел Сэм. Дин задергался с новой силой, пытаясь вырваться. Смотреть, как его брата избивали, точнее, пытались убить, было то еще удовольствие.   
Но Сэм оказался хитрее Гордона. Притворившись беспомощным и выждав удобный момент, он с легкостью уделал Уокера. Когда Сэм показался в комнате, Дин задергался с новой силой от нетерпения и радости. Что творилось у него на душе в эти минуты, он не расскажет Сэму даже под пыткой. Сэм же выглядел «отлично»: все лицо в ссадинах и крови, руки дрожат.   
Как только Сэм ослабил узел на веревках одной руки, Дин сразу же выпутал ее и принялся развязывать вторую. Сэм еле справлялся с веревками на ногах, пока Дин снимал свой кляп.  
Рывком подняв Сэма на ноги Дин быстро рассмотрел его лицо и, прорычав «Сукин сын», направился к лежащему на полу Уокеру. Но Сэм остановил его, сказав, что обо всем позаботился и попросил побыстрее уйти отсюда. Но не отошли они и пары метров от дома, как за ними вылетел Гордон и начал стрелять.   
\- И это ты называешь «позаботился»? – проворчал Дин, прыгая в небольшую канаву, расположенную за кустарниками.  
\- Просто доверься мне, – прыгнув следом, пробормотал Сэм.  
Не прошло и пары минут, как Гордона окружили несколько патрульных машин.  
***  
После того, как Уокера арестовали, Винчестеры выбрались из своего импровизированного укрытия и отправились забирать Импалу, оставленную возле мотеля Сэма.   
Дин молчал. Не смотря на то, что он пережил, разговаривать с братом не хотелось. Он сбежал без объяснений и не отвечал на звонки. То, что Дин позвонил и обвинил Элен в случившемся, теперь казалась верхом глупости. Просто нужно было на ком-то отыграться что ли. Теперь Дин еще и по этому поводу чувствовал угрызения совести.   
Уже под утро парни неслись на Импале по пустынной трассе, окутанной туманом. Дин только начал успокаиваться и хотел поговорить о побеге, как Сэм начал звонить этой Эве. Переживал он за нее, видите ли.   
Но Дин не был бы собой, если бы не мог справиться с эмоциями. В конце-то концов он скрывал свою ненормальность столько времени. Перекинувшись парой фраз про Гордона, Дин все же не удержался и посмотрев на Сэма, произнес:  
\- Слушай, если такое случиться еще раз…  
\- Что? Ты меня убьешь? – Сэм даже засмеялся.  
\- Не смешно…- Дин почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, потому что насупился именно как в детстве.  
И поэтому дальнейший разговор он попытался перевести в шутку, но попытка была провальной. Сэм уперся на охоте и не хотел сделать даже маленького перерыва. Ну а что еще оставалось Дину, как и дальше прикрывать брата…  
Дин снова задумался о своем, когда услышал, как Сэм опять набрал номер этой Эвы. Подкол слетел с губ прежде, чем Дин успел подумать:  
\- Снова звонишь этой Эве? Неужели так понравилась?  
Сэм в свою очередь одарил его таким взглядом, что Дин предпочел об остальном промолчать.  
***  
Уже прошел месяц с тех пор, как они побывали в доме у Эвы и Сэм нашел там только ее обручальное кольцо, жениха с перерезанным горлом и море серы. Но Сэм продолжал искать. Дин ловил себя на мысли, что брат лишь прикрывается тем, что «Эва была одной из них» и только поэтому не бросает поиски. При этом сердце острыми когтями разрывала ревность.   
Они даже не разговаривали про ту ночь. Все, казалось, было по-прежнему. Но только не для Дина. Если раньше можно было как-то пережить, но не сейчас, когда знаешь, каково это, прикасаться, целовать, ощущать…  
Сэм старательно делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Но когда думал, что Дин не видит, либо спит, мог долго смотреть на него. Дин же не понимал, в чем была проблема, а поговорить попросту не решался.   
И тут, как по мановению волшебной палочки, точнее по звонку Элен, появилось новое дело. Сэм же удивил не меньше, согласившись подумать над предложением.   
Дин до сих пор в глубине души злился на него за побег, за эту Эву, поэтому снова не удержался от подначки:  
\- Я думал, после Эвы будут метания, стояние перед залитым дождем окном или что-нибудь в этом роде.  
Сэм молча смотрел на него таким взглядом, что Дин поежился:  
\- Все, заткнулся.   
Оказалось, братец винит себя в исчезновении этой девчонки. Как-то это было роднее Дину, чем Сэму, чувствовать виноватым себя практически во всем. И снова ревность и злость начали рвать сердце с едкими комментариями «ты не нужен Сэму», «Сэм влюбился в Эву» и прочими подобными.  
Скрепя сердце и скрывшись снова за маской, Дин согласился на эту работу. Все для Сэма, как всегда, хоть в этом ничего не изменилось.  
***  
Когда парни добрались до места, Дин испытал детский восторг. Дом, в котором погибли люди, был похож на киношный. Очень старый и очень красивый. Сэм, конечно же, потом будет издеваться над ним за такие восторженные комментарии, но хоть раз можно позволить себе подобные эмоции.  
Нужно отдать должное Сэму, о работе он никогда не забывает. Казалось бы, такую мелочь, но он заметил – на вазе был знак, который использовали для заклятий. Зацепки начинали потихоньку появляться.  
Администратор приняла их за антикваров. Вжившись в роль, Сэм не упустил возможности разузнать про вазу. После того, как они чуть не попались при проникновении в хозяйские покои, а Дин ловко подставил Сэма в глазах хозяйки гостиницы, им удалось узнать еще немногое о деле.   
После очередного несчастного случая, Дин нашел Сэма в их комнате, пьяного чуть ли не до потери пульса. Сэм что-то бурчал о том, что он должен спасти как можно больше людей, чтобы изменить свою судьбу. Дин, недолго слушая эту пустую болтовню, заставил Сэма лечь спать, перед этим пообещав «если что-то с ним пойдет не так, убить его».  
Дин почувствовал себя настолько погано после этого обещания, что самому захотелось напиться до такого состояния, как Сэм. Нервно потерев нижнюю губу и взъерошив волосы, он чуть не прослушал то, что Сэм уже на грани сна пробормотал в подушку:  
\- Я люблю только тебя, Дин…и если бы не эта судьба, мы давно были вместе…  
Дин не поверил своим ушам. Руки почему-то затряслись, и захотелось придушить Сэма немедленно. Может быть это пьяные бредни, а может быть и правда. Как только они закончат это дело, Дин вытрясет правду любым способом.  
***   
После всех промахов, хозяйка выставила их из гостиницы, но Винчестеры так просто не сдаются. И вернувшись вовремя, спасли жизнь не только Сьюзан, но и ее дочери, Тайлер.  
Дин снова прятался, и решил поиздеваться над братом, но тот помнил все, что наговорил вчера, будучи пьяным. Когда они уезжали, в Импале повисла напряженная тишина. Дин обдумывал, стоит ли сейчас спрашивать о том, что брат сказал засыпая.  
Сэм смотрел куда-то в одну точку на полу и тоже молчал. И Дин решил, если не сейчас, то уже никогда.  
\- Сэм? - Брат не отреагировал, - Сэмми!  
\- А…что?   
\- Ты уверен, что помнишь действительно все, что вчера сказал?  
\- Вполне.  
\- Что-то сомневаюсь…  
\- Дин, хватит ходить вокруг да около, в чем дело?  
\- Ммм…как же там было…а… «Я люблю только тебя, Дин…и если бы не эта судьба, мы давно были вместе…».  
Дин видел, как Сэм побледнел и молча отвернулся к окну.  
\- Так это правда?  
В ответ лишь тишина.  
\- Сэм! – Дин чувствовал, что терпение подходит к концу.   
\- Правда…- едва различимо пробормотал Сэм.  
\- Объясни, в чем тогда дело?  
И снова тишина в ответ.  
\- Так, все. Сэм, ты мне достал! – терпение лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь, и Дин резко свернул на обочину, - как это понимать?! Ты совсем с мозгами не дружишь, гений?! Я уже пожалел, что сказал тебе эти бредни отца! Ничего не такого не произойдет, из-за чего я должен буду тебя убить!   
Заметив, что Сэм вскинулся и хочет что-то возразить, Дин прошипел:  
\- Не перебивай меня! Скажи мне только одно! Почему всегда страдаю я?! Ты обо мне подумал?! Как вижу нет! Я должен был пообещать, что убью того, кто мне дорог больше всего на свете,и кого я люблю! Ты меня достал, прощай Сэм!!!  
С чувством хлопнув напоследок дверцей, Дин выскочил из Импалы под разыгравшийся не на шутку ливень. Его сейчас не заботило, что он так поступил со своей любимицей. Дождь немного прояснил мысли, но эмоции еще не утихли. Дин побрел вдоль шоссе, не заботясь о том, что одежда уже промокла до нитки, а по щекам текут злые слезы. Он не слышал, как снова хлопнула дверца. Все померкло, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Внутри ощущались только досада и опустошение. Поэтому, когда его остановили теплые руки и притянули к себе, он был немного удивлен. Дин решил, что Сэм уедет, наплевав на него.  
\- Дин…прости… - прошептал Сэм, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.   
Теплые капли, упавшие на кожу, показались слишком горячими на фоне ледяного дождя. Сэм удивленно посмотрел брату в глаза.   
\- Прости…прости…прости…- Сэм стал коротко целовать лицо Дина, не выпуская из объятий до тех пор, пока брат не отмер и нерешительно не обнял его в ответ, - я все это время мучился…но боялся, что если мы будем вместе, потом тебе будет больнее…и вот…  
\- Заткнись уже… - Дин не дал ему закончить, заткнув долгожданным поцелуем.   
\- Запомни раз и навсегда…- пробормотал Дин после того, как они разорвали поцелуй, - я никогда не убью тебя. Понял?! И если ты еще раз сбежишь после того, как сам же меня затащишь в кровать, я тебе устрою райскую жизнь.  
Сэм счастливо улыбался, показывая озорные ямочки на щеках. Дин не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки, после чего притянул к себе брата и снова поцеловал. Так они и целовались под дождем, пока зубы не застучали от холода. И способов согреться у них теперь прибавилось.


End file.
